This invention relates to a device for separating a liquid from a combination of liquids wherein the separated liquid is floating on the top surface of another different liquid.
Generally, when two liquids are combined, the liquid having the lower specific weight will float on the top surface of the liquid having the higher specific weight. A simple example of the above phenomenon is a combination of oil and water wherein the lighter oil will float on the top surface of the heavier water.
In many situations where there is a combination of liquids, it is desirous to separate the floating liquid from the other liquid. For example, during the cooking and preparation of soups, stews, chili, and sauces, animal fat from the soup stock or from the meat particles rises to the top surface of the soup, stew, or sauce. The harmful health effects of animal fat are well-known and well documented in today's society. Therefore, health-conscious individuals have attempted to remove or skim the fat from cooking liquids by using a spoon or other similar utensil. Further, these individuals have also attempted to pour the fat off of the cooking liquid by tilting the pot or pan in which the liquid is contained.
The above-described methods have not proved adequate for removing the fat from the cooking liquid. Skimming the fat from the surface with a spoon requires numerous skimming operations. Further, oftentimes the fat is not adequately removed by the skimming iterations with the spoon, and many times, the flavorful broth or sauce is accidentally skimmed and discarded with the fat. Attempting to pour the floating fat off of the cooking liquid also results in inadequate removal of the fat and accidental removal of the broth or sauce. Further, the handling of a hot pot or pan during the delicate pouring process can be dangerous to both the person pouring or to others in the area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,860 discloses a skimmer for removing fat from a liquid. The skimmer disclosed in the patent includes a bowl member which is submersed in a liquid such that mainly floating fat and some of the broth or sauce flows into the bowl. The bowl is then removed from the cooking liquid and the fat floats to the top surface of the quantity of liquid disposed in the bowl. The bowl has an opening on its bottom surface which is opened and closed by actuating a trigger on a handle attached to the bowl. The opening is opened such that the broth or sauce in the bottom of the bowl can be drained back into the cooking pot. The opening is closed prior to the fat flowing through the opening. The fat then can be discarded from the bowl and the process repeated if needed. The skimmer of the patent adequately removes fat from soups or sauces and has been commercially successful. However, the skimmer has movably connected parts which can increase the cost of manufacturing the skimmer. Further, the skimmer requires that a user correctly position the bowl of the device within a liquid combination such that mainly fat flows into the bowl. Thus, a user is required to maintain the bowl of the device in a substantially level manner and to position the bowl along the top surface of the liquid combination so that the floating fat can flow therein. Therefore, the skimmer of the patent requires a user to exercise a certain amount of deftness in order to operate it.
A skimming device is needed which can easily and safely remove a liquid floating on the top surface of another different liquid with a minimal amount of effort and skill on the part of the device user. Further, a skimming device is needed which has a simple structure so that it can be easily manufactured and easily used.